Designation
Designations are unique membership numbers possessed by all members of the Justice League and the Team. They are read out by the Computer when a member enters any restricted areas of the Hall of Justice or Mount Justice. The Computer also reads out designations when someone is leaving Mount Justice or the Hall of Justice. The system also allows authorized guests to use the Zeta-Tubes. Known designations Justice League Weisman, Greg (2011-01-19). Question #12859. Retrieved 2011-01-20. Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). Question #13581. Retrieved 2012-01-27. * – SupermanWeisman, Greg (2012-11-15). Question #16953. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-11-15. * 02 – Batman * – Wonder WomanWeisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. * 04 – Flash * – Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * 06 – Aquaman * 07 – Martian Manhunter * 08 – Green Arrow * – Hawkman * – Hawkwoman * 11 – Zatara * – Captain Atom * 13 – Black Canary * – Green Lantern (John Stewart) * 15 – Captain Marvel * 16 – Red Tornado * 17 – Doctor Fate * 18 – Atom * – Plastic Man * 20 – Icon * 21 – Red Arrow * – Blue Beetle II * – Black Lightning * – Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) * 25 – Zatanna * 26 – Rocket Authorized guests * – Lucas Carr * – Catherine Cobert * A03 – Zatanna Zatara * A04 – Jason Bard This designation was only granted in a telepathic simulation; the real Jason Bard (if there is one) has no access to the Cave. * A04 – Vandal Savage Weisman, Greg (2012-08-29).Question #15522. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-10. * – John Smith * – KlarionWeisman, Greg (2012-11-07). Question #16794. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-11-07. * – Billy Batson * A10 – Mal Duncan * A11 – Adam Strange * A12 – Blue Beetle III * – Jay Garrick The Team The first three designation numbers indicate the order in which the individual became active as a hero/protege. B04 and B05 indicate the order of introduction to the other founders. Speedy, later Red Arrow, was given the designation of B06 to indicate his open invitation, which he eventually, though briefly, accepted. B07 and onward indicate the order in which they joined the Team. * B01 – Robin/Nightwing * B02 – Aqualad * B03 – Kid Flash * B04 – Superboy * B05 – Miss Martian * B06 – Speedy/Red Arrow * B07 – Artemis/Tigress * – ZatannaWeisman, Greg (2012-05-16). Question #14992. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-16. * – RocketWeisman, Greg (2012-08-28). Question #15462. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-28. * – Tempest * – Aquagirl * – * – Robin II * – * – * – Batgirl * B17 – Bumblebee * B18 – Lagoon Boy * B19 – Beast Boy * B20 – Robin III * B21 – Wonder Girl * B22 – Blue Beetle III * B23 – Impulse/Kid Flash II * – Guardian * – Arsenal C-series Weisman, Greg (2012-12-13). Question #17641. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-12-13. * C01 – Sphere * – Wolf Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Content